


Something Extraordinary

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, meme reply, snippit fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas misses a lot of things about Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Extraordinary

Jonas misses a lot of things about Earth. His friends, even Colonel O'Neill who, he's pretty sure, started to like him there toward the end. His Firefly DVDs which he left with Teal'c because Kelowna didn't have compatible technology and he doubted the SGC would let Major Carter go off-world just to hook up his entertainment center. The food.

Especially the food.

Mostly, though, Jonas misses standing in front of the gate. Open or closed, just standing there made him proud, glad to be part of something huge. Kelowna has a gate, of course, and Jonas' position in the government gets him access any time he wants. But it's not quite the same, probably because he knows he'll never be allowed through on anything like a regular basis. Kelowna and the Joint Ruling Council isn't in a position to have a gate program and even if they were, they're not going to let their resident expert go off and risk his life.

Jonas is getting really sick of being the expert. He's getting sick of being the person that everyone expects to make everyone else get along.

Sometimes Jonas thinks about going back to Earth. He's not sure they would let him just leave, but if he made up an excuse, they might let him go back for a visit. And the SGC would let him stay.

He thinks.

He's pretty sure.

Colonel O'Neill would try at least.

Of course, he knows he'd never do it. He's happy here, for the most part. He's home, and he's learned that home is pretty important. He still misses standing in front gate, though.

For a year, he was part of something extraordinary. He supposes he'll have to be happy with that.


End file.
